En los vestidores
by Tete93
Summary: James escucha una conversación de Sirius y Lily en los vestidores del estadio de Quidditch y aprende a no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. ONE SHOT. James/Lily crack


Hello.

Bueno esta historia está un poquito inspirada en las historias de Fish Stick Friday y en mi one-shot "Malas interpretaciones", pero como ninguna de las dos cosas tienen que ver con Harry Potter pueden ignorar eso.

**Disclaimer:** Ya quisiera yo que Sirius Black me perteneciera, pero no, él y todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de la reina J. K. Rowling.

Clasificado T por paranoia de la Autora, todo depende de cómo interpreten todo.

**En los vestidores**

James había llegado al campo de Quidditch dos horas antes que el resto del equipo, después de todo el era el capitán, y tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo libre para entrenar, ya que se acercaba la final contra Slytherin y este era el último año que tenía la oportunidad de ganar la copa. Se había escabullido de Lunático que no dejaba de darle lata para que estudiara para los EXTASIS que estaban cada vez más cerca (Como si alguien con su cerebro necesitara estudiar, él era brillante y lo sabía) y ya estaba en el campo, dirigiéndose a los vestidores cuando oyó una voz muy familiar, ronca, casi como un ladrido, pero suave a la misma vez.

-¿Es la primera vez que haces esto? – Preguntó la inconfundible voz de Sirius Black. Pensó en darse vuelta y dejar a su mejor amigo que seguramente estaría bien acompañado con una de sus chicas, pero la respuesta lo dejó congelado en su sitio.

-Si – contestaba sin lugar a dudas la voz más hermosa del mundo, la voz de Lily, SU Lily que por fin había aceptado salir con él, ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo su mejor amigo y su novia encerrados en los vestidores?

-Entonces tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te enseñe, porque soy un experto en esto, – contestaba Canuto con su seguridad habitual, mientras James intentaba que su imaginación no volara demasiado lejos, pero no podía evitarlo, se maldecía internamente por no haber traído su capa invisible para salir de dudas. – debo ser realmente bueno, pensé que algo así se lo pedirías a Cornamenta, después de todo él es tu novio -

-No presumas Black, solo te lo pedí a ti por que James no debe saber. Hagamos esto de una vez – James estaba cada vez más ansioso ¿Qué se supone que él no debería saber?

-Veo que eres impaciente Evans, pero te apuesto a que estas asustada – contestó Sirius para picar a Lily.

-No estoy asustada, ni que fuera la gran cosa – rebatió ella, con voz desafiante.

-Eso dices ahorita, pero te apuesto a que después estas gritando-

James había intentado no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero su mente le llevaba la delantera. Sirius y Lily no podía estar a punto de hacer, lo que él creía que estaban a punto de hacer, Sirius jamás le haría algo así, era su mejor amigo, prácticamente su hermano, los hermanos no se traicionan los unos a los otros, y menos de esa forma. Además era Lily, su dulce e inocente Lily, ella no podía estar a punto de convertirse en una más de la muy larga lista negra de Sirius. Estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que se había dejado de poner atención a la conversación dentro de los vestidores.

-De todas formas ¿Por qué tanto interés de repente? – Preguntaba Sirius.

-Si de verdad quieres saber, tengo planeado un día de campo con James y seguramente el querrá hacerlo y aunque suene un poco ridículo dado que ya tengo 18 años, jamás lo había hecho así que quería ganar algo de experiencia para no hacer el ridículo- se explicó Lily algo a prisa.

James estaba completamente anonadado, Lily no podía pensar que él le iba a pedir que lo hicieran si apenas llevaban saliendo un par de semanas, claro que le encantaría tener a Lily de esa forma, pero estaba dispuesto a esperarla, no había presión, y sus planes de día de campo era inocente, o bueno lo más inocentes posibles considerando que lo había planeado él. Le parecía grotesco que Lily estuviera dispuesta a entregarse a Sirius solo por no hacer el ridículo enfrente de él, y que Sirius aceptara así como si nada, la situación le provocaba nauseas.

Potter no pudo más y abrió la puerta completamente rojo de furia…

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ? –

Preguntaba, antes de darse cuenta que Lily y Sirius no estaban en la situación que su mente había creado, ella sostenía la escoba de carreras de Sirius y ambos lo miraban confundidos.

-¿Por qué gritas? – Preguntó Lily con tranquilidad aunque dirigiéndole a su novio una mirada que era capaz de hacer retroceder a un dementor, James la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que con su carácter era mejor no provocarla. Mientras Sirius solo alternaba la mirada de ella a él completamente divertido por la situación.

-Er… Lily, cariño, solo…este…preguntaba que…. sucede aquí – contestó él entre dientes sin la pizca de seguridad con lo que lo había preguntado hacía unos pocos segundos.

-La pelirroja me pidió que le enseñara a volar en escoba –aclaró Sirius – completamente comprensible considerando que soy Sirius Black el mejor jugador de Quidditch que Hogwarts haya visto. –

Si, esa tarde James Potter se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera es que tenía que aprender a no sacar conclusiones apresuradas…y la segunda ¿Sirius en serio pensaba que era mejor jugando Quidditch que él? Gran chiste, todo mundo sabía que él era el mejor jugador de Quidditch que Hogwarts haya visto.

**FIN**

Si dejan Review les mando un beso con sabor a merodeador.

Besos

Tete


End file.
